It's Cool Were Just Friends
by CookieCrazyLamboTwins
Summary: Eliza Curtis won the Harding Fine Arts Academy talent search competition an had to move to Oklahoma City. Now she's three hours away from her family, the gang, and of course her best friend Two-bit Mathews! But when she comes back, a certain greaser realize's feelings he's always had for her. Will Eliza and this greaser work up the nerve to tell the other how they feel?
1. Chapter 1

Eliza Curtis won the Harding Fine Arts Academy talent search competition an had to move to Oklahoma City. Now she's three hours away from her family, the gang, and of course her best friend Two-bit Mathews! But when she comes back, a certain greaser realize's feelings he's always had for her. Will Eliza and this greaser work up the nerve to tell the other how they feel?

chapter 1: introductions and bad news

I opened my closet and pulled out my dress. It's short stops about mid-thigh, light blue, laces in the back, has a big bow on my...uh..yeah, and it poofs out at the bottom. I didn't buy it, and my parents certainly couldn't afford it. Harding Fine Arts Academy bought it for me to wear on this special night.

But before I get to all that, I should introduce myself. My names Eliza Reid Curtis. I currently live on the East side of Tulsa, Oklahoma. I'm considered a 'greaser' and I'm proud of it. I have almost dirty blond hair. It's more blond with a couple brown streaks here and there. I have green eyes with some specks of blue, and peach colored skin. I'd say i'm around 5'5'' in height, and weigh exactly 110 lbs. And I'm 15 years old. My parents don't make much money, but me and my three brothers try to help out by not askin for much and workin part time jobs. I used to work at diner called the Dingo. Most of the time I was the entertainment, I would go to my little spot in the back, but where people could still see me, and I would sing and dance my heart out. Other times, I was a waiter...not that fun with some real perverted guys on the East side.

My oldest brothers name is Darrel Shane Curtis, he's 19 years old, I look up to him. He's real good at football and I think he's gettin' a scholarship for it. I'm awful proud of 'em too. He's real tall, around like 6'2'', and he's buff. He could probably crush some skulls with one hand. He has brown hair and hard, cold, blue-green eyes. I love to look at his eyes, because it's always so hard to see whats going through his mind. I'm real observant, but I can never see clearly in his eyes. If that makes any since...

My second oldest brothers name is Sodapop Patrick Curtis, he's 15 years old, he's around 5'10''. And, yup thats his real name. He likes to work part time at a gas station not far from our house called the DX, with his good buddy Steve Randal. But I'll get to him later. Sodapop's real handsome, he's got a beautiful movie star face, dark gold blond hair that stops just past his ears. His eyes are dark brown, and full of love. I like to look in Soda's eyes too, they always say exactly what he's thinking. And I love that about him. He cares so much for everyone and works hard to keep the love flowing through the house.

My last, and younger brother is Ponyboy Michael Curtis. He's 14 years old, and around 5'7'' in height. I call Ponyboy my twin, because we look a lot alike besides our hair. His is light brown, but we have the same color eyes, we have a lot in common. But most people say were nothing a like. People describe Ponyboy as a sweet, quiet, book reading, gentle, sunset watching guy. While everyone describes me as a down right country girl. They say I'm a down to Earth, beautiful, carefree, music lovin', kinda girl. Apparently I have a country girl accent and everything. But me and Pony are still real close. I love 'em to death.

A knock was heard on the door me and my brothers share. Me and Pony sleep on a bed together and Darry and Soda share a bed. But Soda says i'm warm and nice to cuddle with, unlike Darry who'll shove you away if you get to close, so lots of times Soda will squeeze in with me and Pony, and the three of us cuddle. I looked over and saw Sodapop coming in. He was wearing his nicest clothes. Black slacks and a light blue shirt to match my dress, black shoes, his hair was slicked back with a little grease as usual, (hint the name 'greasers' because of our hair grease), and he had his same old goofy smile on.

"Hey 'liz." He greeted shutting the door back. "Hey Soda." I greeted back. "So uh, you gonna stand there half naked all night? Or are you gonna get dressed?" He chuckled. I looked down at myself and realized I was standing in my strapless white bra and pink panties, holding up my dress to myself in the mirror. My hair was in big beautiful curls around my face, and I had on light make up, with coral pink lip stick and clear sparkly lip gloss. Soda walked over and took the dress out of my hands. He unlaced the back and held it down for me to step in. I put my hand on his shoulder and stepped into the dress. He pulled it up so it fit comfortable then started to it lace up in the back. I adjusted it in the front then smoothed it out. Soda stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders smiling when he finished.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. I grinned, "Thanks, Soda." He turned me around and held me at arms length. After looking me over again he pulled me into a hug. We stood there hugging until the door opened again and Darry's head poked in. "You almost ready? Mom and Dad are almost ready." He said smiling at me. "Yeah." I mumbled. Soda reached down and grabbed my shoes. Then he actually got down on one knee and slipped my shoes on my feet.

He stood back up and steadied me. I laughed because now I look Sodapop  
In eyes. He laughed, "Your shoes tall enough?" "Yup!" I giggled. "Alright. Lets go show the others my beautiful sister." Soda said. Then he held my hand and we walked out of our room, my heels clicking down the stairs.

At the end of the steps I let out a shaky breath and walked into the living room with Soda. Everyone got real quiet. Then Two-bit broke the silence. "Well damn. Out little 'liza is all grown up." He said standing up and pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back just as tightly my face buried in his chest as I held back tears.

I guess now should be a good time to introduce all of my friends.

First theres my best friend in the whole universe! The one and only Keith 'Two-bit' Mathews! He's tall like Darry but maybe an inch shorter, he has rust brown colored hair, grey eyes, a strong build, and broad shoulders. I trust Two-bit with my entire life! I can tell him anything! We could sit and talk for hours about anything and everything. And he knows everything about me! Once I was at home alone 'cause my parents were at work, Darry went out with his friends that also got football scholarships, Soda's at the DX bothering Steve, and Pony went somewhere with Johnny. Anyways it was that time of month, and I was NOT in a very good mood. So Two-bit saunters into the house with his same goofy grin on his face and throws me a box of tampons. I'm like, "What're these for?" Of course my face was as red as a beet. "Aww c'mon I know you! And I know for a fact you started your period yesterday! Thats also why I got these too." He paused and reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a box of chocolates, and a DVD copy of the first season of Mickey Mouse. That whole day was spent with me and Two-bit hanging out with each other. One of the best days of my life.

Two-bit pulled back from our hug and held me at arms length. Thats when I noticed he was holding back tears. "Man, you look hot. I'm gonna miss you a lot. We gotta write each other, or call or somethin'." He said followed with a sniffle. "Awwww Two-bit! Don't start this now! I can't cry until later!" I said nearly sobbing. "Ugh! Now my make-ups gonna get messed up!" I mock whined. Two-bit smiled and chuckled softly. The he was roughly pushed to the side by Steve. "My turn!" He hollered pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm actually gonna miss ya Eliza." He whispered. I smiled to myself and he stepped back.

Steve Randal is Sodapop's best buddy. They're real close, and do everything together. Steve's about 5'10'' like Soda. He has a good build. His eyes are brown, and his hair is dark brown that he somehow manages to keep combed in greased up, complicated swirls. He's alright sometimes, but I know he doesn't like me or Ponyboy that much. He likes me more that Pony though, and that makes me a little mad. We get in arguments a lot but we also have our sweet moments. Like when he saw me walking home from the Dingo one night in the rain and gave me a ride home.

Next it was Johnny Cade's turn to get a hug. I held my arms out inviting him in. He smiled and stepped into the hug. It was a little awkward because is face was pretty much in my boobs. So our hug didn't last long. Johnny is Ponyboy's height, he's awful small and just adorable. He has black hair, and big black, sad, eyes, that just make you melt when you look into them. His skin is a natural dark tan color, and he has a big scar on the side of his face from when he was jumped by  
Socs.

Soc is short for the Socials. Or the rich kids on the West side of town. They drive around in Mustangs and beat up greasers for fun. I hate 'em so much sometimes. Some Socs even try to get me to join them. The guys that ask me out say they would buy me everything I needed to be a Soc, than all I had to do was ditch my friends. I wouldn't ever do that, and I politely declined...but they keep asking.

The last member of our gang to get a hug was Dallas, or Dally, Winston. He's the toughest greaser I know. He ain't even a greaser in my books, he's a straight up hood. But I still love 'em. He can be a real sweet heart when he's alone with me. I'd love to go out with Dally, but I don't think he likes me like that. Plus he hasn't had a real girlfriend in forever. So I don't think he'd be the BEST boyfriend. Also...I'm kinda head over heels in love for another greaser in our gang, but I'll get to that later. Anyways, Dally has an elfish face, with high cheek bones, and pointed chin. He's got hard, cold, blue eyes, and beautiful blond/white hair, that he keeps all shaggy and in his face. God, I love his hair. Sometimes he lays his head on my lap, and I sit there and play with his hair. It's real soft and fluffy, 'cuz he doesn't put grease in it. Okay...he doesn't lay his head in my lap...I kinda force him there so I can play with his hair. He's around 5'11'', and he's got some muscles. I mean...i've seen him with out a shirt...he's got some abs. I stepped up to him and held my hand out. He took my hand and shook it firmly. Before he could pull away I jumped forward and kissed his cheek and hugged him. I stepped back and noticed Dallas Winston was actually blushing. I giggled at him. "Aw shut it, Eliza." He said jamming his hands in his pants pockets.

Next was Darry, who just kinda hugged me real quick then moved on. But when Pony came forward for his hug, I lost it. A sob left my lips as we embraced. I kicked off my shoes so he was taller than me again. And I just stood there sobbing into his chest. My hand moved around his neck and I grabbed a handful of his hair so he couldn't let go, as we cried into each other. "Awwwwww! GROUP HUG!" Two-bit exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on top of mine. I felt the others join in afterwords. "God, I love you guys!" I sobbed. Behind me Two-bit sniffled a few times and rubbed my back. "We love you too, Eliza!" He answered. And everyone nodded.

We heard my parents come into the living room, but nobody moved. I felt someone take my hand off Pony and hold it. Their thumb rubbing across the back of my hand. Then a head was laid on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Dally. He smiled and gave my hand a slight squeeze. I sobbed again and smiled at him. "Imma miss you playin' with ma hair 'liz." He whispered so only I could hear. I smiled and sob/laughed. Then he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Alright guys! Why don't we take some pictures for Eliza to take with her?" My dad suggested. We finally all dispersed and I noticed I didn't get any make-up on Ponyboy's light blue shirt. I wiped my eyes carefully and smiled at Ponyboy. He wiped his face and smiled back.

Then Soda came and stood on my left, Pony on my right, and Darry stood behind. We were taking a picture with just me and my brothers. We all smiled and my dad snapped the picture. Then Darry took the camera and took a picture of me with mom and dad. Next Two-bit came rushing forward and picked me yup. He held me bridal style with my arms around his neck, while my dad took the picture. Then Steve came over and slung his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. That was that picture... Next I grabbed Dally's hand and pulled him over for the picture. I stood on his right and wrapped my arm around his. Right before my dad snapped the picture Dallas leaned down kissed my cheek again. So me and Dally's picture was him kissing my cheek while I blushed.

Finally I took my picture with Johnny, we posed the same way me and Steve did in our picture. His arm around my shoulders, my arm around his waist.  
"Okay, you guys get together for a group picture!" My mom said. We all gathered around for the picture. From left to right in the front, it was Johnny, Two-bit, me, Pony, and Soda. In the back row from left to right it was, Darry, Dally, and Steve. We all smiled our big sad smiles and my mom took the picture. "Okay, one more! Make silly faces or something!" She said. I laughed as we all made silly faces. Even Darry and Dally made silly faces. "Alright. We gotta get going." My dad said. We walked outside to the cars. Our truck and Two-bit's tuck behind ours. I hopped into our car, my parents in the front, and when my brothers climbed in I was put in Sodapop's lap. My dad started the truck and the others were piled into two-bits, two-bit pulled out of the driveway and we were off.

We drove through Tulsa till we came to about the middle of town, where we had a huge outside stage. The seats were full. Except for the gang and my family's reserved seats in the front row. We got out of our cars and they headed to their seats while I headed back stage. Then, the ceremony started.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm happy to have you all here tonight on this special occasion! Tonight we announce the winner of our talent search competition. The winner is accepted into Harding Fine Arts Academy, plus an already paid for dorm, and a beautiful letterman jacket!" The announced said. I heard everyone clap. "Next I wanna thank all of the other talent search participants for auditioning, but we all can't be winners. You all did a very good job up there, and I hope you all audition again next year. Keep practicing, and don't give up. If you believe you can achieve. Now, with out further to do! This years winner, and final acceptant into Harding Fine Arts Academy! Eliza Curtis!" He said. I took a deep breath and let it out before walking out on the stage. I smiled and waved as I made my way over to the podium. In the audience I saw the guys standing and cheering my name. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at Two-bit, Soda, and Steve who were standing on their chairs chanting my name.

I reached the podium and shook the mans hand. "Congratulations, Eliza and welcome to Harding Fine Arts Academy!" He said before handing me my Harding Academy, red and black, letterman jacket. On the back it had my name on it, 'Eliza' was stitched in red. I smiled at the man in front of me and said 'thank- you'.

After the ceremony Harding sent a car to take me to Oklahoma City. My bags were put in the back and I was standing there crying with Two-bit. "I'm gonna call you at the end of every week. Every Friday afternoon!" Two-bit cried. "Okay! I'll answer every time! I promise!" I cried back. "You know, we could always just drive up there. It's only like three hours away." Dallas said in a bored tone. "Yeah. I'll do that every other Saturday!" Two-bit said laughing slightly.

"Miss Curtis. It's time to go." The driver said walking around to my side of the car. He opened my door and motioned for me to get inside. I ran over and hugged my family one more time before getting in the car. I waved until i couldn't see them any more.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

( 1 year later)

Friday, October 24, 1966

"C'mon guys! We gotta get back to our room so I can call the guys!" Eliza said as she pulled her two friends down the hall. She turned on her an her friends hall an picked up speed. She saw their door down the hall and someone waiting outside. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Two-bit!?" She yelled. The person at her door turned around and smiled at her. Eliza threw her back pack to the floor and ran to hug him. He opened his arms and they embraced in a tight hug. Eliza stepped back and noticed he had flowers. "Who're the flowers for?" She asked. He smiled, but his eyes had a pained expression. "What?" She asked. "Can we go in your room? To talk." Two-bit said handing her the small bouquet of flowers. "Yeah.." Eliza said cautiously. She pulled out her key and was unlocking the door when her two friends showed up one of them carrying her backpack."Geez Eliza! You run to fast!" One of them panted. Eliza unlocked the door and laughed slightly. "Two-bit, these are my good friends, Claire, also my room mate, and Benjamin or Benji, his dorm is actually right above us." Eliza said introducing each of her friends.

Two-bit sat down on Eliza's bed. He knew it was hers because he saw the pictures of her, him, and the gang on the nightstand. Then he examined her and her friends.

Benjamin was tall, around 6', he was skinny, but with some muscle. He had a pointed chin, and high cheek bones. Like Dallas. His skin was a light cream color, he had long midnight black hair with bangs that nearly covered his eyes completely, he had on dark blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a black, baggy, jacket, and black converse. "Hmmm, you're cuter in person, rather than your pictures." Benji said looking at Two-bit. "What?" Two-bit asked sounding completely shocked. "Oh! Two-bit. Benji plays for the other team..." Eliza said. Benji smiled and puffed his chest out. "Gay pride!" He said followed with a laugh.

"Oh...interesting..." Two-bit said thoughtfully. Then he looked at Claire. She was around Eliza's height, 5'5'', she had a good body too. Lots of curves. She had long dark brown wavy hair, that stopped at her mid back. She had dark brown eyes that shinned with life. Like Soda's eyes. She was wearing a rather short black skirt and a tight white polo shirt. She also had on pink converse and black fingerless gloves.

Finally he looked at Eliza. She had changed a lot. She was a little taller...and...curvier. Her hair was looking a little more dirty blond now, and stopped at her mid back like Claire's. It looked like it was partially put up in the back with a scarlet red bow, and fell down in big spiral, curls. She was wearing black and white stripped short, shorts, a blue jean vest buttoned up all the way, and scarlet red wedge heels with straps around her ankles. Two-bit couldn't help but travel his eyes down her body. He quickly shook his head, to shake away any thoughts he had about Eliza looking hot.

"Alright, Eliza! We need to talk. It's really important." Two-bit said grabbing her arm and pulling her down to sit next to him. "Talk about what? Is everything okay?..." Eliza asked. Benji and Claire took a seat on Claire's bed across from Two-bit and Eliza. "Okay. Listen. Uhhh, the guys sent me to tell you...because they didn't know how to tell you, and figured I could comfort you." Two-bit started. "Tell me what?..." Eliza asked starting to get a little worried. "...your parents...died in a car crash Tuesday." Two-bit said his voice wavering slightly. "What? Thats not a funny joke Two-bit. So why did you really come." Eliza said. Her eyes got a little watery. "I'm sorry 'liz." Two-bit said. A few tears rolled down her face as her cheeks turned a light rosy pink, like they always do when she gets emotional. "It's okay. I came to drive you home for the funeral on Wednesday." Two-bit soothed. "Hey, it's okay 'lizzy. If you want, we'll come with you." Benji said sitting next to her and rubbing her back. Then Two-bit hugged her tightly. "Shhhh. It'll be okay." Claire said sitting on the other side of Two-bit. A small sob left Eliza's mouth. "I know. But your brothers need ya back home right now. Especially Ponyboy." Two-bit mumbled into her hair. They sat there hugging while Two-bit stroked her hair comfortingly.

The car ride back to Tulsa was very quiet. Nobody said anything. When they reached Tulsa Eliza started looking around with a faint smile on her lips. They started getting closer to their side of town, and her eyes held a hurt, and scared expression. Two-bit reached over, grabbed her hand, and interlaced their fingers, while his other hand stayed on the steering wheel. "It'll be okay, Eliza. We're all here for ya." Two-bit said while smiling at her. Eliza let out a shaky breath and nodded.

Finally they pulled into the drive way. "You ready?" Benji asked putting a hand on Eliza's shoulder. "I guess..." She responded nervously. Slowly she got out of the passenger side of the car, Benji getting out of the back seat behind her. And Two-bit and Claire got out on the other side. Very slowly, Eliza started walking up towards the house. Before they were even half way up the drive way the front door was burst open and Sodapop an Ponyboy ran out. Eliza ran forward and jumped into Soda's arms, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Next she pulled Ponyboy into a tight hug. "I've missed you guys." Eliza mumbled into Ponyboy. "We've missed you too." Ponyboy said back. "Who're they?" Soda asked looking at Benji and Claire. "Soda, Pony, these are some of my friends. Claire and Benjamin or Benji for short." Eliza said motioning at her two friends. "Benji, Claire, these are two of my brothers. Sodapop and Ponyboy." Eliza said then motioning at her brothers. Claire and Benji stepped forward and shook there hands. "Cool names." Claire said smiling at the two boys. "Nice to meet ya." Soda said shaking there hands back.

"Alright. Lets get inside, i'm sure Dally'll be happy to see ya." Soda said smiling at Eliza. Her eyes lit up and she ran up to the door. The others followed her inside. When they got inside Dallas was sleeping on the couch. Eliza snuck around the front of the couch and smiled evilly. Then she jumped on top of Dallas screaming, "DALLY!" He jumped up and they fell off the couch, Eliza landing on top of him. "What the hell, Eliza!?" Dallas yelled as they started to wrestle around on the floor. "What!? Your friends with DALLAS WINSTON!?" Benjamin yelled. Eliza and Dallas stopped wrestling and looked at Benji. The position they were in was a little awkward. Dallas was sitting on the floor as Eliza stratled his waist, she was up on her knees so her boobs were in his face. And one of Eliza's hands was on his head pulling Dally's hair, and Dally's hands were wrapped around her right under her butt, because he was about to flip them over.

Before they could answer the door opened and Darry walked in. Everyone froze. "I think I might just come back later..." Darry said staring confusedly at Eliza and Dally.

"Uhhhh. It's-"

"It's EXACTLY what it looks like!" Dally said cutting off Eliza and putting a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, me and 'lizzy were just...SO excited to see each other again. And ya know, we wanted to put on a little show for these guys." Dally said next as Eliza was giving him an incredulous look.

"Uh huh. I see. Dallas, you have 3 seconds to let my sister go before I pound your face in." Darry warned while trying to hold back a smile. Dallas smirked and started moving his had slowly towards her butt. "Hey Two-bit! Dallas is tryin to feel up your woman." Soda said. Two-bit smirked. "Get your hands off my woman Winston!" Two-bit said in a mock threatening tone. Dallas kept moving his hand towards her but. Then in a flash Dallas was on his feet with Eliza thrown over his shoulder as he ran out the door. The others ran out behind them.

After running and laughing the gang ended up at the empty lot, were Steve and Johnny found them. Now they were all sitting in the grass talking and laughing. Eliza looked around her at all of her friends and her brothers. Everyone was getting along great. Claire and Steve had hit it off great and were sitting next to each other talking. Eliza was sitting criss cross in between Two-bit and Dallas. Dally's head was on Eliza's knee as she played with his hair, and her other hand was in Two-bit's with there fingers interlaced. "Sooooo Eliza..." Claire started. "What?..." Eliza asked cautiously. "How long have you and Two-bit been dating?" Claire asked slightly teasing. "Were NOT dating!" Eliza yelled. "Why!? We all know ya'll have a thing for each other!" Benji argued. "Yeah, I mean. You two are really close. Like if you took two threads and wound them together, that's how close ya'll are. Ya'll have freakin slept in the same bed together, in a t-shirt and your underwear! What boy and girl are that close and NOT dating!?" Steve argued. "Look! You two are holding hands now!? Why don't ya just kiss already!?" Soda said laughing slightly. "Ya know. I would actually be okay with you two dating..." Darry said with a shrug. "Oh. My. Gosh! Could you guys be any worse!? Seriously! Everyone knows me and Two-bit are JUST best friends!" Eliza grumbled. Two-bit ginned his goofy grin, but on the inside he was a little hurt...no, he was more than hurt, he was...

Friend zoned.

But, it shouldn't matter that he was friend zoned, right? Because Two-bit Mathews can NOT be in love with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okalie Dokalie! I gots the story all worked out now! maybe...please review and tell me what you think! Or how I could fix something! PLEASE! **

Saturday October 25, 1966

I woke up next morning and realized I was on the floor in the living room. I felt something really warm behind me. Closing my eyes back I turned over and snuggled into the warm thing. Then it moved. I opened my eyes and came face to chest with a semi-muscular chest with a little hair. I looked up and saw Two-bit sleeping with a faint smile on his lips. I wonder what he's dreaming about? I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist, and his arm instinctively wrapped around me protectively. I smiled into him.

I looked back up at Two-bit's face. He's awful cute when he sleeps. When he sleeps he just looks so calm and peaceful. His chest was moving up and down slowly and his heart beat had a steady rhythm I can always fall asleep to.

I smiled wider and got as close to him as possible, his leg moved up so it was between my legs with mine on top of his and in between his own legs. I felt Two-bit shift around. "Mornin Eliza." He mumbled. "Mornin Two-bit." I whispered so I didn't wake anyone else. "Sleep good?" I asked. "Of course! I had you next to me, darlin." He said winking at me. I giggled. Two-bit sighed and laid his chin in top of my head. "Man I missed home." I sighed. "We've missed you here...i've missed you." He said the last part really quietly and I almost didn't hear it. "What're we gonna do today?" I asked. "Well, there's a party at a buddy of mines house. Wanna be my date?" He asked smiling at me. "I'd be honored. So, if you let me up I can go get dressed and we can hang out all day before going to the party." I said looking up at him. He smiled and let me up. I sat up and stretched. I turned and looked back at Two-bit. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but his pants were still on...and for some reason they were unbuttoned...he's such a weirdo sometimes.

I looked at him for just a second more before turning away. I still held the image though. He had a good build. He wasn't as big as Darry and didn't have abs like Dally. He was just...Two-bit. He had some abs, and he was pretty strong. I started thinking about what the rest of him looked like...if you catch what I'm saying. then I thought about what it would be like with Two-bit-  
I immediately stopped those thoughts. How could I even IMAGINE doing THAT with my BEST FRIEND!

I stood up and started walking to Pony an Soda's room. While walking I ran into Darry. "Why are you up so early?" He asked me. "Oh, me and Two-bit are gonna hang out today. And later he wanted to take me to a party...What time should I be home?" I asked. "I guess you can go to the party. Uh, be home by midnight, please." He said. "Ok we'll probably be back before then." I said and I jumped up and kissed he cheek before I opened Pony and Soda's room quietly.

I walked in and tip toed over to the closet where I put my clothes. I drug out my suit case and opened it. I pulled out some denim overall shorts, and my Mini Mouse shirt Two-bit got me to match his Mickey Mouse shirt. Then I opened my other duffel bag and pulled out my red, high top, converse.

I quickly and quietly put on my clothes. I ran a brush through my hair a few times then put my hair in a side ponytail with a red bow with white pokadots. I tip toed back out of the room and walked to the bathroom. I knocked and I didn't get an answer so I walked in. I brushed my teeth then went back into the living room. Two-bit wasn't on the floor anymore. I heard some voices in the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Two-bit (his Mickey mouse shirt and leather jacket now on, and his pants buttoned) and Darry talking. Two-bit saw me and grinned. "Nice outfit." He said. "Thanks. I call it my Two-bit outfit." I replied grinning back. "Your shorts are a little short don't you think? And isn't your shirt a little tight?" Darry asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked down at my shorts, they stopped at my mid thigh, and my shirt wasn't THAT tight...I will admit my boobs looked a lot bigger in this shirt. Ugh, what am I thinking of course my boobs will look good in this shirt! Two-bit Mathews bought it.

"No?" I said confusedly. "Whatever." Darry sighed obviously not wanting to argue with me.

"Well then lets go!" Two-bit said pulling me towards the door. We hopped down the steps together. He opened the gate and we headed down the street. "So where are we goin?" I asked. Two-bit shrugged and slung his arm over my shoulder. "Go to the Dingo and get some breakfast?" He suggested. "Okie dokie." I agreed. He smiled at me.

We reached the Dingo and took our regular seat in the back booth in the corner. Two-bit sat across from me. Our waitress came over with a not so bright smile. She had long auburn hair and green eyes I recognized her immediately. Sarah Almand. She competed against me in the Harding Talent Search Competition last year. They were private auditions but when I left the auditorium at school she was outside the door. Her eyes held such fury and hatred towards me. I guess she knew I beat her...so now I think she's out to kill me or something...

Two-bit ordered his regular; chocolate waffles, with chocolate syrup, cool whip, and chocolate chips on top and a glass of chocolate milk. He looked at me waiting for me to order. "Imma try something new. I'll get...do the strawberry waffles have actual strawberries in them?" I asked. "No. Their colored pink and they put strawberries on top. Why?" Sarah asked. "Oh, i'm allergic to strawberries." I said absent mindedly while I looked at the menu for something else. "I'll get what Two-bits getting." I said as I smiled and handed her my menu. She rolled her eyes and snatched the menu out of my hand before she took Two-bits and walked into the kitchen to give the cook our orders.

"She's going to try and kill me." I said shakily. "What?" Two-bit asked. "Now she knows i'm allergic to strawberries. She's gonna kill me." I mumbled. "Why would she kill you? What'd you do? Flirt with her boyfriend or something?" He asked with a grin. "Haha very funny Two-bit." I said sarcastically and stuck my tongue out he stuck his tongue back out at me. "No. I beat her in the talent competition last year." I said. "Oh. Well, I won't let her kill ya." He reassured me with a wink.

A few minutes later our waffles and chocolate milk were ready and Sarah came over and set them in front of us with a wide smile on her face. "Here ya guys go. Enjoy!" She said before turning and walking away.

Two-bit reached over and grabbed my plate and swapped our plates around. "There, now if there are strawberries in yours there in mine now." He said with a smile. I smiled back and grabbed my fork and started eating. Almost 5 minutes later I heard Two-bit speak up. "She DID put strawberries in here. That bastard." He growled while glaring at Sarah who was across the diner serving some other kids. I looked over at Two-bit. He was looking at the pancakes I was almost half done eating with wide eyes and a horrific expression on his face. "Wh-?" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I started choking. My throat was closing up. I dropped out of my seat onto the floor on my hands and knees and started gasping. In seconds Two-bit was by my side and people were rushing over. I could feel my face starting to get sweaty and red.

"Eliza! Someone call 9-1-1! Hurry!" Two-bit yelled. I was laid on my back and was looking up at Two-bits face. "Eliza! Stay with me! The ambulance is on there way! Don't worry!" He said as he stroked my face. His eyes are what I couldn't stop looking at. They were full of so many emotions; worry, fear, hatred, and rage were some of the most visible ones. But there were others I was too weak to decipher.

I started gasping so hard I would lift up of the ground slightly. A few tears rolled down my face and I swung my hand around for Two-bit. I managed to grab his shirt an I held on for dear life. I didn't want him to leave.

All of a sudden Two-bit leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was soft, yet passionate. I felt electricity shoot through my whole body. That kiss held so many emotions in it. He held his lips there for a few seconds. His eyes were closed and tears were dropping out of them onto my face to mix in with my own. He pulled back and stared into my eyes. I saw his mouth move as he said something but I didn't hear what he said. I'm not the best lip reader but it looked like he said 'I Love You.' Then I blacked out as the EMT's came into my view.

(DREAM WORLD)

I looked around me and saw darkness. Then out of no where something like a screen showed up and was flashing some of my memories. The ones that slowed down enough for me to actually watch were of me and Two-bit. A few others were of me and the gang.

A 5 year old me and an 7 year old Two-bit were in his backyard playing with the water hose. I was in my favorite swimsuit at the time. It was a really tight one piece. It was black with red poka dots. I loved that swimsuit because I thought it showed off the curves I didn't have. But, whatever I was a happy carefree 5 year old.

Anyways, Two-bit had the water hose and was spraying me with it while we laughed.  
Then the video seemed to speed through the rest of that video and a couple others until it stopped. It was a kinda recent one. I was 14 and two-bit was 16. We were walking back from the Nightly Double when a black mustang pulled up in front of us blocking our path.  
Long story short after Two-bit getting beat the crap out of for me, the Socs left. He got beat up because the Socs said it was either him or me. He saved me. Afterwords I helped him back to his house, because it was closer.

He sat on the kitchen counter with his shirt off while I stood there with a wet wash cloth cleaning his wounds. "Ya didn't have ta do this doll." He said. "Yeah I did. You took a beating for me." I said smiling at him. "Well shoot. The things I'd give to have a woman like you." He said watching me. I stopped and looked up at him. He grinned his Two-bit grin and leaned a little closer.

Thats when I realized this was the first time I realized I liked Two-bit.  
On the screen we both moved in a little closer and were about to kiss when the front door opened. His mom was home. I jumped back from him and he looked a little hurt. "Sorry." I whispered. He gave me a small smile and shrugged. "I gotta go.." I mumbled. "I'll walk ya home." He said before hopping off the counter and putting a new shirt on. We left his house and headed for mine.

After that memory finished the "screen" disappeared and was replaced with a white orb. The orb changed into...my mom.

"Mommy?" I whispered as I walked towards her. "Hello dear." She said. She opened her arms and I ran into hug her. It was actually her. She still looked beautiful as always. Her hug was warm and comforting...yet cold and empty at the same time.

"Your so beautiful Eliza. I miss you all ready. You're becoming a fantastic performer, keep up the good work." She said smiling and holding me at arms length. "Thanks mom. I'm so sorry about what happened. I don't know what i'll do with out you! I-i-i need you mom. Please." I said starting to cry. "Hush dear. It'll be all right. You have your brothers to look after you. But...I think Two-bit will do a fantastic job at keeping an eye out for you. You know he likes you a lot." He said. "What? Why are you here talking about Two-bit?" I asked.

"Because I came to warn you about something. An evil spirit has escaped the afterworld. He was a very rotten spirit to. Hated every spirit there. He always claimed one day he would escape and ruin the lives of our living loved ones. I tried to speak with him one day and tell him not everyone is bad. You see...his family was murdered. He committed suicide in jail after being wrongfully convicted guilty. They thought he did it. So after trying to speak with him he said I reminded him of his wife...so he's going to hurt my loved ones first. That's why I'm here. I don't know exactly what he's planning, but try not to let any new boys into your life. Keep everyone safe. And most importantly don't push them away. Two-bit and Dally both know your hiding how you're really feeling about me and your father dying. Talk to them. Let your emotions out. They aren't going to push you away.

And don't forget about your brothers either. Let them help and comfort you. I want you to stay home for at least the rest of this year. Please. Stay safe, always have one of the boys with you. Please Eliza." My mom explained.

"You want me to stay home this year to hide, to stay safe from some ghost! Mom! I-i-i can't!" I pleaded. I didn't want to leave Harding. It's my sophomore year. Even though part of me wants to stay...

I stared at my mom in shock. She opened her mouth to speak but then she just...vanished. The "room" seemed to somehow get darker. I turned around and saw two glowing red eyes. The eyes moved towards me but I was frozen in fear. Teeth appeared in an evil smile and a figure was made out. He was a big man at least 6'4''. With midnight black hair and pale white skin. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. The scariest part was the blood that was splattered on him. I trembled in fear as he stood before me, smiling his evil smile.

"I'm coming for you, your brothers, your friends, especially your little boyfriend Two-bit. No matter what you do, where you go, i'll be there. Watching. Waiting. You can tell whoever you want. But I will come between you and your precious friends and family and make them all hate you. Then i'll kill you. After your out of the way i'll move on to the next victim. I'll do the same thing to them. then the next. and so on and so on. You can all try to keep calm and keep the love between all of you but...love DOESN'T concur all in my game baby." He said before he turned into each one of my friends in a flash and then disappearing.  
XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXXDXDXD XDXXDXDXDXDXDXDX

My eyes shot open an I looked around me. All the gang was here. Wait, where is here? Oh right, i'm in the hospital. I looked to my left and saw Sodapop cuddled next to me sleeping. On the table next to my bed there were at least 6 vases of flowers, 3 big teddy bears, and a couple get well cards.

On my right, Ponyboy was cuddled next to me sleeping. And Darry was in the chair next to my bed sleeping.

At the foot of my bed Two-bit was curled up sleeping. Dallas and Johnny were sitting on the floor against the wall in front of my bed also sleeping. I couldn't move because i was trapped in between Soda and Ponyboy. I started to move around to maybe wake them and let me sit up.

It worked! Yes! Sodapop and Ponyboy both opened their eyes and immediately moved off of the bed. But when Soda got up he tripped over something on the floor and hit the ground with a thud. I held back my giggled as Soda and Steve stood up Soda rubbing his but were he fell, and Steve holding his side.

I couldn't help it anymore. I burst out laughing, and that woke everyone else. Dallas, Johnny, Claire and Benji (whom I didn't even know were here) stood up off the floor. Two-bit woke up but instead of getting up he crawled up the bed and laid next to me. Darry stood up and rushed over to my side. "Jesus Eliza! Are you alright? How do you feel? Someone go get the nurse. Two-bit told us everything that happened." He said all at once. "Darry. Calm down. I'm fine." I reassured. He let out a sigh and brushed my hair back from my face. He took his seat back in the chair and the room was quiet.

"I saw mom." I mumbled looking down at my hands. Two-bit who was still cuddled up next to me went stiff. Along with everyone else in the room. "Wh-what?" Soda asked. "I talked to her. She came to warn me." I said. "Warn you about what?" Dallas asked. "About an evil spirit coming to kill us all." I said. "Seriously? You can't be serious." Steve said. "I am serious. Weather you want to believe me or not. Mom told me to stay here in Tulsa for this year, and to never be alone. She said the man committed suicide after he was wrongfully convicted of being guilty for murdering his family. Now he's out to kill the living family members of the other spirits. Starting with us, because mom tried to reason with him. Then he showed up. I don't know what he did to mom, but I know one thing...he really was guilty. He was covered in blood when he showed up. He had red eyes and pale white skin and blood splatters all over him.

He told me he's coming for all of us. He's going to make everyone else in the gang hate that one person. Then he'll kill them." I explained.

"Eliza, that's ridiculous. How could we ever hate one another. Nothing is going to happen. But...if you REALLY wanna come home this year...I guess you could go back to Tulsa High School." Darry said. "I really wanna stay." I said. Darry nodded. "I'll go call the schools and get you transferred. He said before kissing my forehead and walking out of the room.  
"I'm hungry." Soda said changing the subject. "You're always hungry!" The rest of us, minus Claire and Benji, said at once. We all laughed afterwords. "Wanna go to the cafeteria?" Steve suggested. Soda smiled as a yes. "We'll be back in a little while Eliza. Anyone else wanna come?" He asked. Ponyboy, Johnny, Claire, and Benji raised there hands. Then they all left.  
Now it was just me, Two-bit, and Dally.

"Ya'll don't believe me do you." I mumbled. "Well...it's kinda hard TO believe you doll face." Dally said sitting on the other side of me. My heart swelled slightly. I loved it when Dally was himself. Me, Dally, and Two-bit were real close. And Dally's only himself around us and probably Johnny. And I feel real honored to have the privilege of knowing the REAL Dallas Winston.

I looked at Two-bit, then back at Dally, and sighed heavily. "Hey, it's alright that you wanna come home for this year...but...you don't gotta make up a story like that." Two-bit said looking me in the eyes. I stared back into his grey eyes and saw that he really did believe me. He knew something was up. Why would I make up an elaborate story like that? HOW could I make up that elaborate story?

I heard Dally sigh next to me. I turned my head and looked at him. He didn't even have to saw a word. He just let the hard, cold, tuff guy look fall from his face and eyes just for a second to let me see that he was on my side. I smiled and hugged them. They wrapped their arms around me and we sat there hugging. "Wait. What happened to Sarah?" I asked breaking free from their bear hug. "Oh. The cops hauled her in after searching her house. She had a whole notebook full of stuff she wanted to do to you. It wasn't very nice stuff either...She was crazy. I mean she just lost a competition..." Two-bit said. "Oh..." I trailed off.

Hours later the doctor told me I was clear to go home. It was around 8:30 when we got home so, Darry went into the kitchen to make some chocolate cake to ease everyones nerves.  
I went to take a nice long shower to wash the hospital smell off me. I got out of the shower and put on my Batman pajama pants that barley hung to my hips, a baggy Flash t-shirt, and finally my Superman house shoes. (I LOVE superheroes if you can't tell.) And I put my wet hair up in a bun on the top of my head. I put my towel and dirty clothes into the dirty clothes basket, before stepping out of the bathroom.

I walked down the hallway just as Darry was calling everyone into the kitchen for some cake. I walked through the now empty living room but something outside the dark window caught my eye. I slowly walked over to the window and realized it was pouring down rain outside. My face was inches from the window when lightning flashed and I saw a bloody man right outside the widow staring back at me with and evil grin. It was him.

I screamed bloody murder and tripped backwards over the coffee table still screaming. Everyone in the house rushed in there to see me curled up with my face on the ground screaming and crying hysterically.

(DALLY'S POV)

While sitting in the kitchen waiting to get my piece of cake I couldn't help but think about what Eliza told us in the hospital. And I knew everyone else was too. I mean, could it be true? Was someone no, someTHING really out to get us? Something in the pit of my stomach was telling me something bad was about to happen.

Just as I thought that, I heard a blood curdling scream from Eliza.  
Glory, I had never seen Two-bit move so fast in my life! We all ran into the living room to see her screaming and crying hysterically against the door. Two-bit and Darry were at her sides first. "What!? What's wrong!?" Darry asked his voice showing all the worry. "Oh god! He's gonna kill me! He's here!" She screamed pointing shakily at the window. I wasn't gonna let anyone hurt my little Eliza. Soda and I walked over to the window and were looking outside. "Nobodies there Eliza." Soda said confusedly. I just kept looking out the window for any sign of someone being there.

Then, I saw it. Or him. A man covered in blood splatters, with blood red eyes and pale skin. I ain't gonna lie...it scared tha shit outta me. He was all transparent and ghost looking. I stumbled backwards and fell on my ass. "Jesus christ. What the fuck!" I yelled scooting away from the window. Thunder shook the house and Eliza screamed again covering her ears. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Two-bit holding Eliza and rocking back and forth trying to calm her. "What is it Dally?" Steve asked looking at me concerned. I rubbed my eyes to clear my now blurry vision, but couldn't get him out of my head. Eliza was right...maybe she wasn't being ridiculous earlier. Maybe she truly did see her mother and get threatened by an evil ghost...

Two-bit's eyes met mine and I knew he saw it too.


End file.
